The present invention relates to an illuminated frame system for framing a display unit, such as a screen and the like, comprising a frame on which lighting means, preferably in the form of LEDs, are arranged. An illuminated frame system of this kind may advantageously be used in gaming devices which have at least one screen.
It has become known to use illuminated frame systems around the screens of gaming devices in the form of for example, slot machines and/or entertainment machines or betting terminals, it being possible for said illuminated frame systems to highlight the outline of the gaming device but also to illuminate certain housing sections in order to make the illuminated housing sections or operator control elements which are arranged on them more visible, but also in order to highlight the entire gaming device and—for example in a gaming venue, with a large number of other gaming devices—to make it more attractive.
In this case, a first objective is to achieve a high illumination intensity in order to amplify the illumination and visibility. Secondly, it is necessary to ensure that a player or device operator standing in front of the gaming device is not dazzled or fatigued by being subjected to excessive light effects or even this impairing visibility of the information displayed on the screen of the gaming device.
EP 18 65 477 A1 discloses a slot machine having a plurality of screens, in which slot machine the two main screens are framed at the sides by frame strips on which a plurality of LEDs are fitted and reflector areas are provided in order to create various light effects without fatiguing the eyes of the player in the process.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,396,282 further discloses a gaming device of which the screens are arranged in a manner raised or elevated in relation to the device housing, so that a groove-like recess gap is formed between the framing of the screens, which framing projects in the manner of a collar, and the housing front which is situated beneath said framing, an LED strip being arranged in said recess gap in order to illuminate adjoining housing sections. The LED strip emits light beneath the collar-like, protruding framing edge of the screens, so that the screens are intended to give the impression of floating above the device housing.
LED strips are known, for example, from JP 09-258676.
US 2010/0027255 A1 discloses a light box as is used for backlighting x-ray images for example, wherein a panel which may be illuminated is framed by a frame of modular design in which a slot-like recess which is open toward the inside is provided for accommodating LEDs. The light which is output by the LEDs is fed from the slot which is open toward the inside into the narrow sides of the panel which may be illuminated, in order to illuminate said panel.
Illuminated frames of this kind for framing screens have to date been subject to various disadvantages. For example, screens of different formats have sometimes been used in gaming devices, this to date leading to different illuminated frame formats having to be provided or, if only one, sufficiently large illuminated frame format is used, it not been possible to correctly frame relatively small screens and possibly having to accept dazzling phenomena and relatively poor visibility. Irrespective of this, the arrangement of the lighting means has to date been anything but optimum. Dazzling effects affecting the viewer of the screen or the operator of the gaining device accompany poor illumination and a low lighting effect.
The object of the present invention is to provide an improved illuminated frame system of the kind described in the introductory part and to provide an improved gaming device comprising an illuminated frame system of this kind, which illuminated frame system and device avoid the disadvantages of the prior art and develop said prior art in an advantageous manner. One particular aim is to provide an illuminated frame system which is cost-effective to produce and may be used in a simple manner for different screen formats and sizes and which allows high illumination intensities and bright illumination, without dazzling, a viewer of the screen and impairing the visibility of the display on the screen.